A glimpse of sound
by Every Dog Has Its Day
Summary: Song meme from lj, using the 8059 pairing, or just gokudera, or just yamamoto.


Juno OST-Loose Lips

**Juno OST-Loose Lips**

''Oh SHIT!'' Gokudera said as they turned around and started running for dear life, trying to go unnoticed and failing miserably as the fat man from the store chased them down the street and Yamamoto almost fell twice because he couldn't stop laughing. It was early in the morning and they'd been roaming the streets after a night of drinking, somehow ending up playing truth or dare and after Gokudera refused to answer Yamamoto's slurry question of ''Do you find me sexy?'', Yamamoto made him try to get into a store and steal condoms without getting cought. But of course Gokudera couldn't even walk in a straight line and Yamamoto wouldn't stop giggling like a girl from the entrance and the fatso didn't seem too fond of homosexuals (took it more as an offense than the fact that they were stealing from him) so now here they were, running like crazy trying not to loose all their teeth from falling flat an unable to loose the guy because Yamamoto's laugh always gave their position away.

**Juno Reactor-Masters of the universe**

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and gripped Shigure Kintoki harder, back to back with Gokudera, smelling the smoke from the cigarette dangling from his mouth, ready to light the dynamite. They were suddenly exploding into battle, dancing in the air as he cut down one enemy after the other, the red blood staining his face and clothes, spilling in slow motion into the air. He neatly dodged with an impossible jump one of Gokudera's explosions, aimed at the guy who almost blew his brains to oblivion. Yamamoto looked over at Gokudera once, telling each other what to do without saying a word. They turned around and flew up the stairs, almost running up the walls in order to avoid bullets and explosions from box weapons, like those athletes that did races trying to save obstacles relying only on reflexes. They reached the roof with little more than a few grazes, still sorrounded by a dozen enemies. No words were said, just smirks of victory from both sides, the enemies thinking they had them cornered against the fence that separated them from a 15-story fall. Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged glances once more and jumped backwards, launching themselves into the void, Gokudera giving them the finger as they fell down with a battle cry that sounded too much like ''fuck you, assholes!''.

**Jack Johnson-Cookie Jar**

Yamamoto yawned loudly as he strolled into the living room, opening the glass screen to let the salty air come in. He looked at the sea for a few moments, smiling softly at the peaceful image. It was getting warmer, summer coming on softly, but not enough for there to be people on the beach, so they had their small house and the sandy expanse all to themselves. Yamamoto turned to the kitchen, started brewing some tea for him and coffee for his gruffy partner, who preferred the strong taste burning his throat. Yamamoto smiled as the coffee's scent sorrounded him; he detested the flavour but the scent was the best thing he'd ever smelt. It reminded him of all the lazy mornings off-missions, staying in bed cuddling up till late, hearing the rumors of the sea outside. He poured the coffee into the red cup that read ''I'm a grumpy teddy bear'', the birthday joke of last year that had miracously not ended in the trash bin. He went into the room, opening the window and waking Gokudera up with a kiss to his temple and the warm smell of coffee.

**Dario Marianelli (Atonement OST)-With my Own eyes**

Gokudera opened his eyes wide. He let out the air he didn't knew he'd been holding in. He stood completely motionless, body tensed up to every cell, looking at the person standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to say his name, but suddenly forgot what it was. He couldn't pull his gaze away from the big brown eyes, dulled with something Gokudera didn't want to remember. He wondered why everything was so red, red red red red everywhere, falling and crashing to the floor with a terrible sound, the sound of guilt. Gokudera could feel it running warm down his hands, getting colder and colder, just like when he'd last held the person standing before him. He suddenly moved forward, making green eyes go wide in terror as he murmured words that killed him slowly, step after step after step coming towards him. The person looked up at him with the same cold eyes, eyes that had once been warm. The person lifted his hand slowly and touched his cheek with death-cold fingers, leaving blood marks along his face that screamed _you let me die._

''Tsuna!!''

**John Frusciante-Murderers**

It was a magnetic force. He watched everything around him move in slow motion, the colourful lights dancing around both of them, casting shadows along the other's skin, beckoning them to come closer, closer. He felt a shiver run up his spine at the smirk he reserved just for him, that dangerous smile that held anything but innocence. They ignored the dancing people around them, just came closer, hips clashing and fingers tangling in already ruffled hair as they moved, dancing into the other's body, moving like a violent wave, lips trailing down jawlines, teeth biting pierced ears, the friction creating shivers of pure pleasure and attraction. The taller man gasped into the other's ear, a raspy sound that only aroused him more as they explored each other's bodies in a completely different way. It was madness, it was pure sex, it was liquid noise wrapping around them, it drinking the other's scent to drunkness.

**Death Note OST-Kodoku**

Gokudera breathed in the cold air, letting his eyelids flutter close. He could feel his skin prickle at the chilly night air, the gentle breeze tangling in his hair as he stood on the roof of the building. He could see the city lights through his eyelids, blinking and wavering in the dark. He could hear a distant guitar exploding in his mind, pure electric noise where there had once been the soft notes of a piano. He shivered, feeling the music in every cell of his body, his small gasp making his cigarette fall down to the floor. This is what it felt to be alive, this was everything he needed, even if some things were gone, he was completely and undeniably _alive._

**Explosions in the sky-Six days at the bottom of the**

Yamamoto sighed softly. He stood next to the edge of the bed, sorrounded by the darkness of the room. He looked down, without blinking, at the man lying there on the bed, curled into himself, dark circles under his eyes and uneven breathing. He didn't move, or speak, or lift an arm to tuck back the stray silver hair that fell over Gokudera's face. He just stared. Stared, trying to push down the screaming, the agonising pain that had filled the man when they had told them the news, news of an ending time. No one would have thought it would become like this, ten years ago, when they defeated the Varia and began ascending to the peak. He pushed down the images of tears falling out of green eyes widened in terror and pain, tears of desperation as he dug long fingers into his back, as Yamamoto tried to shield him out of the world, out of this mad reality that was killing them ever so slowly. He ignored the pain in his back, ignored the wetness in his shirt, just concentrated on the screams, concentrated on the terrible noise around him. He sighed again. Closed his eyes. Let himself fall back to the wall and slide down, watching the window in front of him, looking at the dark night devoid of stars, muted by the artifical lights of a reality that just couldn't be true. He remembered his father. He remembered Tsuna. He remembered everyone he had ever loved in this life that was anything but a game, yet he had no tears to shed. They'd all dried up, leaving a hole that slowly ate him inside out, a hole masked behind a smile, trying to convince everyone but him that he was ok, that he wasn't dying, that he couldn't satnd seeing the person he most loved dying from pain because everyone was dead. He finally closed his eyes, biting down on his lip to prevent his body from shaking from desperatation and cold and fear and pain. He tasted blood, blood that he'd never really noticed until he had his hands full of it, in this reality that was anything but a game.

**Coldplay-Lovers in Japan (Acoustic)**

Gokudera laughed softly and turned his eyes back to the road, trying to ignore the shining smile that was being directed at him. He read the signs with some difficulty, still not used to the kanjis after having spent some time in Italy, but he found his way fairly well. The radio was playing some new hit that sounded nice and soft, fitting the shiny day that was laid before them as they drove through roads sorrounded by fields. Yamamoto said he wanted to spend his vacations from the mafia game (after all these years, he could still joke about it) in any other city in Japan, so Gokudera decided to drive to someplace where he could see the sea, maybe a quiet town that smelled like salt.

''I love you,'' said Yamamoto, smile still not wavering and Gokudera snorted at him, because all the situation was just corny, but smiled back nevertheless.

**Blur-Sing**

Yamamoto stepped out into the street, watching the sky go slightly orange and yellow as dawn came about. He breathed deep, taking in everything around him, and smiled. The future was saved. He had a bit of memory disorder, what with the new ones created, but he was still happy to see Gokudera smiling like a crazy person at the tenth every morning. He grinned even wider, let out a wordless scream that reverbated through all Namimori and started running like it was the last time he could do so, screaming all the way, his baseball-player stamina allowing him to do so, earning strange looks from the early risers at the crazy 27 year-old man that was more glad to be alive than anyone else in the world.

**Nine Inch Nails-Just Like You Imagined**

Natural born assassin. He finally realized it was true. It was like watching the sun rise slowly, a feeling of anticipation of something to come, something that would complete him, ignite every cell of his body in an unquenchable fire. And suddenly he was flying, flying and dancing and killing, feeling every inch of skin and flesh break under the force of Shigure Kintoki, he could smell and taste and see the blod that covered everything around him, could feel the rush it created in his own veins as he turned, cut, jumped, it was art in motion, it was madness, it was pleasure, it was like hearing Gokudera scream his name as his voice broke in climax, it was noise in his brain that made him shiver in esctasy as he heard the cries of his falling enemies, hissing with a maniac grin when they grazed him, feeling his life leak out and still he danced, making himself complete in this world of madness, this game that had been made to satisfy a part of him he didn't know existed. The only thing he knew was that he liked it.


End file.
